


You've Got a Team Now

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has no idea what he's doing, but Mary does and she and John will help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crime scene was well lit by a lone street light at the dead end of an alley where some teenagers would frequently play basketball. The kids had found the body, zipped in a body bag and wrapped up in burlap, just off the road, buried in leaves off the embankment where it was hidden from view.  
Four of them approached the spotlight, including Sherlock Holmes and an exasperated John Watson. Seeing the men, Greg Lestrade quickly waved them over, with a curious look on his face.  
“You’ve got a whole team, now?” The government employee chuckled at the consultant.  
“It would appear that way.” Sherlock brushed off the comment and proceeded to examine the corpse.  
As he was doing so, John approached him and whispered in his ear.  
“Why, exactly, have we drug my wife and a pathologist out here in the middle of the night?”  
“We’re suppose to be working, John. Want to take a look at the body?” With a sigh, he took his spot across from Sherlock and carefully poked at the body.  
“Alright, well… asphyxiation is the short answer… judging by the discoloration of the skin. Look at those lips… but… uh, I’m not seeing how.” John cleared his throat. “You still didn’t answer my question.” He continued, thumbing the blue lips of the victim.  
“Don’t see why you are complaining, Mrs. Hudson was excited to watch the baby.” He didn’t meet the doctors eyes, but was quick to glance over at the women in question. “Molly, Mary… care to have a look?”  
“Interesting lacerations.” Molly muttered, squatting down and running a newly gloved thumb over the neck of the victim.  
“Easy to miss those in this light, Molls. Good eye.” The former assassin, happily offered up her expertise.  
“Either of you have a clue as to what weapon would have been used?” Sherlock was smiling, but quickly typing up something on his cell phone.  
“I would guess a ….” Mary started. “Razor.”  
“Razor” The women spoke in unison.  
“Definitely. It could be a modified scapel or something, but either way, these blades were small and thin. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were still under the skin.”  
“Absolutely.” Mary and Molly exchanged smiles.  
“So, like shrapnel?” All of a sudden, John felt rusty, having been shown up by his wife and a female friend.  
“Kind of, see. I know you noticed she was tied up.” Mary gestured to the wrists, obviously, John could tell, making sure to build him up and reassure him. He nodded. “Well, this was part of her torture of some sort… having little blades pushed into her skin….” At that, the ladies nearly bumped heads leaning in to sniff the victims neck.  
“Lemon juice.” Sherlock, Mary and Molly all spoke in unison, leaving John feeling a bit like the odd one out.  
“Interesting tactic… like school yard bullies, the children…”  
“The kids?” John’s jaw dropped as he interrupted his friend.  
“Yes.” Sherlock gave him the notorious ‘look’ as he continued on. “One of them is a self harmer… follower… had plenty of blades to cut and the ring leader took advantage of that fact. Molly, I bet you anything that poor woman was drugged.” John was a bit confused at the look he passed Molly, and the use of the adjective ‘poor’, he appeared to be communicating to the ladies a sense of sympathy or empathy with the victim… that he felt for her.  
“Well, we can still make sure those kids are properly seen to.” Molly offered, rising to her feet and removing her gloves.  
“Aren’t you going to tell Lestrade?” Mary walked over to take her husbands hand. “Or would you… uh… like us to?”  
“Uh… it’s fine.” The man seemed to loose his voice for moment, passing a quick glance at Molly before smiling at Mary and walking over to Lestrade. At the loss of his presence, Mary lapsed into giggles.  
“What?” Her husband asked, watching her fight to keep herself quite.  
“You don’t see?”  
“See what?”  
“We’re on a double date!” It was Johns turn to laugh.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.” Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened a bit. “You didn’t! You didn’t see it! He’s trying to impress Molly.” Mary gestured to the pathologist, who was fiddling with her bag and twiddling her thumbs.  
“You’re joking!”  
“No, I’m not.” Gently, she directed him away and dropped her volume even lower. “When he first came back and he took Molly with him… she was telling me about it…I think it was a date for him.”  
“A date? For Sherlock?” She shrugged and protruded her bottom lip a bit.  
“He is Sherlock.” John seemed to concede to this, so she continued. “Anyway, she told me about the cases and his behavior… you know he kissed her at the end?”  
“No.”  
“It was just on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. He’d even asked her to dinner, but they didn’t go.”  
“Ok, then, if it was a date, what happened? I mean, she likes him, so if he was allowing himself to like her… why didn’t they go to dinner?”  
“Remember? She was engaged.”  
“Oh, right… so…” Curiously, he watched the man in question approach the lady. “Sherlock…and… Molly.”  
“Sherlock and Molly.”  
“Huh. Well, thats… uh… not bad, I guess.” Obviously, Sherlock had said something Molly found funny, she giggled a bit and his ears turned a lovely shade of crimson.  
“We should ask if they ate.”  
“Right, neither of them are engaged now.” John swaggered closer, anxious to help his clueless friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully, John approached, with an anxious Mary in tow.   
“Molly, Mary and I were wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with us?” When Molly hesitated, Mary intervened.  
“Of course, Sherlock, we insist you come with us.”   
“Yes, Sherlock, when did you eat last?” John asked. “We know you don’t like to eat while you’re working.”  
Reluctantly, the two made eye contact.   
“Well, —umm… that sounds nice.” Molly smiled. “Thank you.”  
“Yes.” Sherlock added, taking her cue. “That sounds fine. I—I do know a nice place, just a few blocks from here.”  
“Ah. What kind of food is it?” John asked.  
“Indian.”   
“Oh, my favorite. Are you sure its still open?” Molly chimed in.  
“Yes, but its only take-away.” Sherlock had already begun leading the way to the main road.   
“We can take our car.” Mary offered, jingling the keys and passing them to John before waving the crew to where they had parked.   
“Right.” Sherlock chortled as he followed, piling into the backseat next to Molly and giving John the address.  
“So, Molly,… I haven’t asked lately, are you seeing anyone?” Mary asked, twisting in her seat to face her, where she sat behind John.  
“Oh, umm… same as always… you know, theres always something.” She giggled.  
“Thats a shame, isn’t that a shame, Sherlock?” Mary brought him into the conversation.  
“Yes,” he replied in a controlled tone, obviously fully aware of what Mary was up to. “Yes, Molly, it is a shame you tend to choose subpar potential mates based solely on how funny you find their online profile.”  
“Humor is very important, Sherlock, some women would even call it sexy.” Molly retorted.  
“Yes, but you hold it in such high regard you end up dating clown school graduates who repeatedly flunked out of university.”  
“David Bowie went to clown school.”  
“Yes, Molly, he did and I’m sure he’s pulling up your dating profile right now. I’m certain you’ll spend many late nights by the fire bonding over youtube makeup tutorials and cat videos.”  
“Jesus, Sherlock.” John mumbled from the front seat.  
“Screw you, Sherlock!” Molly shouted, defiantly. “At least I’m not some scared, cold, little boy who chooses addiction over genuine human connections.”  
“Ok.” Mary attempted to intervene, but Molly continued.  
“Do you enjoy being alone, Sherlock? I mean, truly, deeply enjoy it? Because, from what I’ve seen you’re a sad child afraid of anyone getting to close, or at least close enough to hurt you.” Molly bit in. “I saw you duck out of their wedding early, like a kicked puppy with your tail between your legs.”  
“Molly, thats enough—“ But, Mary’s pleas fell on deaf ears.  
“You were hurting, Sherlock, and you never let anyone comfort you. I mean, really comfort you, do you?”  
“I let you.” His voice was very quiet and brought a dead silence over the entire car. “That night before I jumped… I came to you…”   
“Yes,…well—“ Taken aback by the confession and the sudden realization of everything she had said, but she immediately backtracked her words and went with a simple. “I’m sorry, Sherlock, you’re right… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Sherlock nodded, but continued to look forward and the group remained fairly quiet until they were sat in Baker Street with their delicious food that polluted the air with its equally strong scent.


End file.
